Hilde's Tears
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: The sequal to God of Death Once More. In the wake of Duo's demise the true enemy is emerging. A string of mysterious deaths leads to a massive conspiracy. Now only Hilde and Zechs remain to combat this evil.


Hilde's Tears  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the sequal to God of Death Once More. If you haven't already read  
it I strongly advise you do so otherwise this won't really make sense.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hilde sat at her kitchen table. It was early  
morning for her which was rather arbitrary considering she was living in  
a space colony. She opened her newspaper and turned to the obitiuaries.  
  
For most girls it would be odd to cheer one's self up by   
reading the obituaries. But she always thought of it as a chance to see  
him again. "Whenever someone dies I'll be there" She muttered.  
  
She recognized a few names on the list. Some of them  
from her oz days only three years prior. Former oz soldiers  
and scientists had been dying a lot lately.   
  
Hilde finnished off her coffe. It was an obvious  
link to her. One the police didn't notice. All were sent  
to either protect or examine the Wing zero after it's  
appearance. It was all too painful fact that was emerging.  
Anyone who ever touched the zero system has died.   
  
Hilde put down the newspaper and reached for a folder  
on the table. In it were a number of documents filled with information  
concearning the recently decesed. Hilde had taken up work with the new government's   
law enforcement and had been selected to head up this particular investigation.  
  
A knock sounded on Hilde's door. She walked over and opened the  
door to find Zechs standing there with another folder under his arm.  
  
"Oh Zechs come in." Said Hilde. Zechs stepped inside  
and took a seat while placing his folder on the table.  
"Hilde have you read todays obituary." Asked Zechs.   
"yeah how could I forget. It's funny that the paper get's the death reports  
out faster than we do." Hilde replied. "We're that swamped  
with work over these death cases. A lot of my old friends are  
in that obituary. They're wanting to take me off the case because it's  
getting too personal." "It's personal for me too Zechs.   
That's why we have to stay on."   
  
Zechs nodded as he passed his papers to Hilde.  
Before she redirected her attention at the papers she stared at  
Zechs for a momeent. Zechs was the one who fought alongside  
Duo in his final battle. Zechs was the one who stopped her from  
making a terrible mistake. And strangely enough. Zechs  
was the man who should have been dead a hundred times over  
yet is so far the only one to hive directly used the zero  
system in combat to still be alive today. Zechs  
took notice of hilde's stare but didn't bother to return it.  
He knew what she was thinking about him. He was thinking it himself.  
It made him wonder how long he had to live. Why is it some people  
live forever when they're ready to die and those who cling tenaciously  
to life have it ripped from their grasp. "just one of life's sick  
ironies" Zech's thought to himself.  
  
Hilde finally opened the folder Zechs had handed her.  
Inside were large print photographs. Photographes of  
dreaded weapons. Mobile suits.  
  
"So you had it made?" Hilde asked pointing to a  
photo of a white mobile suit. "The Tallgees perfect.  
After my fight against the serpents I found tallgees 3 was  
relatively undamaged. Mabey it was a mistake to use the  
perfect grade technology on the tallgees but I knew there would be  
fights in the future. Mabey it's too powerful like all the others.  
----------------------------  
one year ago.  
  
Duo steps in Hilde's doorway and embraces her.  
A long embrace. Duo doesn't seem to want to let go.   
The moment having passed hilde pushed Duo off.  
  
"Duo you've never done that that before."  
Said Hilde. Duo had a grim look on his face.   
"Hilde I have to show you something."  
  
A short time later Duo had lead hilde to a spaceport  
of the colony. Standing there ready for launch was  
the dreaded black mobile suit. Deathscythe Hell Perfect was standing  
in front of them.   
  
Hilde looked to Duo confused. "Duo what does this mean?"  
Duo looked down at his feet. "It arrived just this morning.  
I tried blowing it up I even scattered the remaining parts across  
space. They still found it. They still had it rebuilt.  
I just can't get rid of it."  
  
Hilde placed her hand on Duo's shoulder and shook him.  
She then looked up into his purple eyes and asked more insistant than before.  
"Duo what does this mean?"   
  
Duo looked back to hilded with his eyes almost tearing.  
"Hilde . . . It means I'm going to die."  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Inside an unknown structure two three mobile suits stand tall.  
Staring on are three pilots. Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei.  
  
Their gundams, Heavyarms perfect, sandrock perfect, and Nataku  
perfect seemed to gaze back with their dark unliving eyes.  
  
From behind them approached Heero. "Do you understand  
why I rebuilt these gundams?" Quatra was first to speak.  
"Heero I assume you wanted a way of protecting us from threats  
but isn't this a little extreme?" Heero shook his head. "No  
Wufei why did I build these Gundams?" Said Heero.  
  
Wufei spoke up. "A weapon for a warrior. You're sick heero  
even i could achnowledge that there is a time a warrior can lay down his  
weapon." Heero again shook his head. "No Trowa why did I build these gundams?"  
  
Trowa held his head down. "Because someone told you to?"  
Heero smiled. "I built these gundam because I'm serving a greater power.  
and that greater power told me that I had to rebuild the six  
and re unite them for the final battle."  
  
"Heero do you mean we gundam pilots as the six?"  
"It called me archangel. And it also told me to bring famine,  
plauge, war, and death to meet Lucifer." Wufei shook a fist at Heero.  
"Heero have you gone out of your mind?" "No I've only now  
regained my senses. We tried to stop war and we failed. Another  
war sprang up and so will another and another. God has  
decided that rather than let humans fight among one another anymore  
he will remove our abillity to kill one another. And the only way  
to stop humanity from killing one another is to kill humanity its self.  
  
Wufei reached for his sword. "Heero I always knew  
you would snap one day. may you rest in peace." But before  
Wufei could make a cut a bullet pierced him. He fell the the floor  
unconcious. Heero directed the same gun to Trowa and Quatra and fired on them.  
  
Wufei awoke. He was in Nataku's cockpit. Wires ran to  
all parts of his boyd. He knew this was zero system. Then he heard a voice  
in his mind. Someone was speaking to him via the zero system. Quatra.  
"Wufei are you alright?" he asked. Wufei looked around his body.  
"I don't think I can get out." "Me neither." Trowa joined in via the  
same method. "Is this part of Heero's plan."   
  
"Sorry for the underhanded tactics but you three were taking too long  
to convince." Said Heero also via the zero system.  
  
"Convince? Heero let us go now or I'll use this gundam to tear you apart"  
threatened Wufei. Heero didn't respond. Instead all three pilots took an intense  
shock via the wires linked to them. "God will show you what it showed  
me now." "God? . . . DAMN HE MEANS THE ZERO SYSTEM!" Trowa exclaimed.  
  
--------------  
  
Planet mars. A harsh dusty wind blew. The planet was warm now.  
Zechs was gathering a soil sample. He made his way back to  
a nearby domed enclosure. Inside he removed the helmet covering his head and  
let his hair fall loose on his back. He handed the sample he collected over to  
Noin who placed it inside a storage box for later examination.  
  
"It seems warmer today. I think the heating project is working.  
if it keeps up like this then it won't be long before plantlife can  
survive outside." Said Zechs. Noin looked rather depressed. "Zechs.  
There's something I need to show you."   
  
A little later Noin had led Zechs to where he had kept tallgees3.  
But beside it stood a red and black monstrocity. A mobile suit he didn't  
ever want to see again. Epyon Perfect.  
  
Zechs looked back at noin. "You aren't going back to earth are you?"  
Noin asked. "I have to. This is a challenge. And I have a feeling innocent  
people will be hurt if I don't accept. "Well I know I can't stop you.  
But I'm coming with you in Tallgees." Noin said demandingly.  
"No Noin i'd preffer you don't. This isn't meant to involve you.   
Don't involve yourself with the fight. Besides people still need you here.  
This tiny mars colony won't last without someone to lead it.  
I'll make sure to come back. I have no intention of dying this time."  
Zechs replied.  
  
Noin looked back at Tallgees. "Well at least take it with you.  
You might need the backup." Zechs smiled "Noin you spoil me sometimes."  
He said jokingly.  
---------------------------  
Present day  
  
"It was a good idea to bring the Tallgees with me after all.  
It's too bad that I didn't have a chance to return to mars."  
Said Zechs. Hilde pointed to two more pictures.  
"and what are these?" One looked like another gundam  
carrying a strange zigzag saped sword. The other seemed rather blurry but  
it was clear the mobile suit wasn't a gundam. It looked almost alive.  
  
Zechs pointed to the gundam picture. "It's called the Valkarie  
perfect. It's a crossbreed of several other gundam technolgies.  
I had it specially developed for anyone who volunteered to asist me."  
  
Hilde looked at it. "You mean me don't you Zechs."  
Zechs choked a little. "I didn't want to directly involve you.  
But the fact is you're one of the best mobile suit pilots still alive.  
But I'm not going to ask you to..." Hilde cut Zechs off. "it's  
alright. Duo wouldn't be happy to see me fighting again but I'll use  
it if it's for something important. Now tell me more about the  
Valkarie."   
  
Zechs began to speak of it's technical attributes. It's  
shield being developed from the mercurius shied aray. It's sword  
being based on the beam scythe with the advantage of a recycling  
array for regathering it's unused energy for longer fight times.  
  
"Now what is this third suit?" Hilde asked.  
"It's been sighed narby when the recent murders occured.   
While no one has seen it directly attack anything it is suspicious."  
  
Hilde studied the figure of the mobile suit. It's limbs unlike  
a gundam were skinny. It's head was very long and slender. Spikes  
portrueded from it's body. IT looked to be built for speed. and  
close range combat.  
  
"Hilde I have plan for investigating this mobile suit. The Valkarie  
has a cloaking device based on the deathscythe design. I believe I've  
pinpointed the next target. If we keep the valkarie nearby in cloaked mode   
we may be able to surprize this suit." Said Zechs  
  
"You would think people wouldn't have a hard time noticing a giant robot  
smashing through the city." Hilde remarked. "It's strange. But  
they say it only appears for short times. It leaves no mark of entry or  
exit. Almost like it wasn't there in the first place." Zechs replied.  
  
Later.  
  
As planned the valkarie is cloaked in an out of the way area  
of the colony keeping survailence on the next possible victim. Police fill  
the young former soldier's home.  
  
As time passes with nothing happening Hilde examins her Valkarie   
Perfect mobile suit. It seemed to fit her well. The cockpit was smaller than that  
of the Leo which was actually quite convenient for her small size as she didn't have  
to over reach to operate any controlls. However there was the mysterious lack  
of a self detonation switch. Perhaps Zechs really did think she might still  
be suicidal and as such removed it. It wasn't a case she wanted to make to him though.  
  
The streets were quiet now. The colony was in its sleep phase.  
Hilde could see the targeted soldier still looking nervously out his window.  
She couldn't blame him. Once you survive a war death becoems a lot more real.  
Young people thing they're immortal until they see for themselves how easy it is  
to die.  
  
Finally a loud hiss sounded in the air.  
Hilde looked around. She directed her attention right. Then left.  
Seeing nothing she looked back to the right and there it was. The  
fearsome red mobile suit. It seemed less like  
a robot and more like some twisted demon from the depths of Hell.  
  
Hilde examined it closely. It didn't seem to be moving.  
It wasn't doing anything. But some hissing noise persisted.   
Then something brushed against the Valkarie.   
  
Part of the valkarie became visible as did the object against it.  
It was some manner of robotic tendril. It must have been cloaked. Was  
this how the murders had been commited. The robot uncloaking  
and the tendril weapons remaining cloaked. Hilde wasn't about  
to allow another person to fall victim to this.   
  
Hilde brought the valkarie out of cloak and sent it flying  
at the red mobile suit. The valkarie brought it's sword around  
and alit it's blade taking a strong swipe at the red mobile suit.  
The red suit moved back and dug it's clawed feet into the ground.  
  
A moment later hundreds of small tentacles became visible  
and fell to the ground severed from the red suit.   
  
Someone contacted Hilde over the radio. "How dare you  
interfere with God's work. Those who have touched God must be returned  
to God." It said. "Surrender now." Hilde demanded.  
"I am Loki! I do not surrender to the likes of mortals"  
  
Hilde assumed the pilot must be reffering to his mobile  
suit as Loki. After all what human would use that name.  
  
Loki thrust at the Valkarie with it's clawed hands.  
The valkarie sidestepped and brought it's shield down on  
the Loki's back shoving it into the street. In a quick motion  
  
The Valkarie brought out it's sword and carved through the mid section of  
the Lokie splitting it into two parts.  
  
The Loki lay motionless on the ground. Hilde's valkarie  
flipped the upper section of the Loki over and tore into where it's cockpit  
should be in order to aprehend the pilot whom had thus far made no attempt to  
eject. However Hilde was unable to locate an semblance of a cockpit.  
  
It might have been a mobile doll but that communication was clearly  
coming from the suit its self. Again the Loki contacted Hilde. and  
screamed to here. "YOU CANNOT STOP GOD!!!!"   
  
The Loki's remnants glowed brightly. Hilde commanded the Valkarie  
to invert it's shield to surround the Loki just in time for Loki  
to self detonate. Thankfully the shield contained the blast reducing damages  
to something that could be repaired with a few days of road work.  
  
However the Loki it's self had been completely destroyed leaving no evidence.  
  
Hilde wiped the sweat off of her brow. "Whew. That was close.  
That thing could have hurt a lot of people." Hilde looked over  
to the intended Victim of Loki. He was scared stiff but unharmed.  
  
The next day.  
  
Hilde was looking on as adjustements and minor repairs were  
being made to the Valkarie. Zechs approached her. You did well.  
But don't relax yet. I'm willing to bet that there are more of those  
things. Hilde kept staring at the Valkarie and muttered to herself.  
"I didn't see him." "What?" Zechs asked curiously.  
"Don't laugh but. Duo always said. Whenever someone dies he'd be there."  
And sometimes when people die I can catch a glimps of him. He's always  
smiling but.....This time I didn't see him."   
  
Zechs looked down. "Hilde I know you're still sad about Losing  
Duo. He was a good man. And I understand what you're going through.  
It still stings me when I think about Relena. I've lost a sister.  
But over these last few months. I think I'm beginning to see you as a little  
sister."   
  
Zechs noticed Hilde had become silent. He wondered  
if he had stepped out of line. But before Zechs could ask  
Hilde spoke up. "Zechs that's nice but that wasn't what I was thinking about.  
I think...there wasn't anyone piloting that red mobile suit."  
  
"But you said someone contacted you from it."  
Zechs replied. "Zechs you said that when Zero system became sentient  
it thought it was God. What if you and Duo didn't destroy zero system."  
  
Zechs saggered back from the shock. "That's not possible.   
I saw all the mobile suits using the zero system destroyed."  
  
"You thought they were destroyed before didn't you?"  
said Hilde challenging Zechs' assumption.  
  
The conversation was interupted by a rumbling. Something  
had hit the structure they were in. A voice announced over a loudspeaker.  
"Bring us the one who killed Loki"   
  
Zechs looked over to Hilde. "I think they mean you."  
he said as he looked on a viewscreen to see two exact copies of  
the Loki mobile suit. "You were right there are more of them."  
Said Hilde as she boarded the Valkarie. Zechs quickly ran over to his   
Tallgees and prepared it. "Time to get back into the actuion old friend."  
Said Zechs to Tallgees.  
  
The hanger doors opened up in front of the two Lokis  
and The Valkarie and Tallgees emerged. "Tallgees we have no need for you  
now. Do not interfere."   
  
Zechs answered their requests by bringing out the dual bladed  
beam saber and lunging at one of the two Loki's  
  
Hilde drew the Valkarie's sword and did likewise. This time  
the Loki's were a bit faster; evading and fending off the onslaught off  
attacks. "This would be easy if I had some swinging room" Said Hilde to  
Zechs. "I can't deploy tallgeese's heavy weponry inside the colony.   
We'll have to restrict our fighting." Zechs replied.  
  
Hilde slammed the butt of the Valkarie's sword into the head of one of the  
Loki's sending it staggering backward into the other Loki. Both Lokis  
regained their balance and opened several ports sending out a stream of tendrils  
at their oponents not bothering to cloak them this time. Tallgees  
devided its beamsaber into two and began slicing at the oncoming tentacles.  
  
Meanwhile Valkarie flew up above the two Loki leading the tendrils  
on. She made several rotations around the Lokie before charging in.   
She buzzed by without taking a swipe. The tendrils stoppeed persuing having become  
entangled with those of the other Loki.   
  
Both Loki struggled to get Free but were unable. Their own weapons  
too strong for their own good. "DON'T LET THEM SELF DETONATE" Yelled Hilde.  
  
Tallgees swiped the heads from both Lokis dissabling them with a   
clean stroke of it's beam sabers.  
  
The Valkarie began to approac the two fallen Lokis but stopped in  
it's tracks. Something was restraining it. Out of cloak came   
another Loki and then another and another. Soon the area was infested with them.  
  
The Valkarie was completely unable to move. Hilde attempted to  
eject but found the door was also bound. Tallgees drew it's heavy canon  
but Hilde reminded Zech's that he couldn't fire that large weapon inside.  
  
Hilde hit the thrusters of the Valkarie and began to pull the mass  
of Loki mobile suits behind her. Discovering what Hilde  
intended Zechs commanded the tallgees to grab the Valkarie and also hit it's  
large thrusters.   
  
The force of the tallgees thrusters easilly pulled even the large  
number of Loki suits toward their goal. The clutter of mobile suits smashed through  
the airlock and out into space.   
  
Without gravity to restrain her Hilde sent the Valkarie  
into a spin throwing off the Loki and then drew the sword.  
  
One wide swipe tore through three Lokis while a shell from  
the Tallgees canon detonated and ripped apart several more.  
  
A few Lokis cloaked and made a charge but were quickly  
delt with by a wild circular swing of the Valkarie's blade.  
  
It wasn't long before only a few Loki remained.   
The Tallgees directed it's big canon at them  
but before firing something flashed and the  
Lokis were floating in pieces.  
  
Another mobile suit came out of cloak. This one  
was black. Long and slender. Almost demon like.   
It's right arm ended at the elbow and was replaced by a long  
scythe weapon.   
  
"Duo?" Said Hilde.The mobile suit shot off toward  
Earth's atmoshpere. Hilde followed in   
behind it determined to discover it's origins.  
  
Zechs unable to stop Hilde also followed down  
to earth.  
  
All three suits crash landed at sea.   
The Valkarie was sinking to the bottom. The mysterious black  
suit was also sinking in the distance. Hilde was going to get to the  
botom of this. Literally.  
  
Close behind The Valkarie the Tallgeese was also sinking.  
Finally they hit the ocean floor.  
  
Hilde was surprized to find that her and zech's suits were holding  
up under the preasure this deep. After all these weren't designed to  
be under water craft. The Valkarie's sword even stayed lit just like that  
of deathscythe.  
  
Zechs spoke to Hilde via radio. "Hilde we're near the  
Hawaian islands. There's a lot of volcanic activity on the sea floor  
so be careful." "I will Zechs thank you." Hilde replied.  
  
The mystery black suit continued along the sea floor   
seemingly not aware or not caring about Hilde and zechs' presence.  
  
It finally reached an undersea volcano. It jumped in.  
Hilde quickly rushed in the Valkarie to the edge of the crater.  
She saw it stop its descent then fly off into a gap in the   
inner wall.  
  
Hilde follwed down and inot the same gap. From here the stone   
walls ended and metal began. Zechs followed behind.  
  
Finally Hilde and Zechs came close enough to view  
the black suit. A door slammed shut sealing Hilde inside and seperating  
Zechs from her leaving him on the outside. Zechs fired a shell  
from his heavy canon trying to blow the door open but to little avail.  
  
"Hilde . . . keep your wits about you." He said.  
On the inside The Valkarie approached the black suit.  
  
"D...Duo" She said trying to contact the suit. As   
the water was sucked from the chamber and replaced with air  
Hilde noticed small plates on the black suit open up  
and suck in air.   
  
"Duo!" said Hilde again. The black suit replied.  
"Hilde?" It said. Hilde's jaw dropped. It wasn't possible.  
That voice was . . . Duo.  
  
Another voice came over the standard hailing frequency.  
"Ragnorok come."   
  
Hilde hailed the suit again. "Duo is that you?"  
The suit didn't move. "Ragnorok hurry up." Said the voice again.  
  
The black suit must have been designated Ragnorok as it responded  
to the command and contunued along its way.  
  
Hilde in the Valkarie continued to follow without any protest from  
the Ragnorok suit.  
  
Soon they were in a large circular chamber. The Ragnorok  
stood in the center. The sound of machinery was heard.  
  
The center of the floor began moving. The Valkarie moved  
to join the Ragnorok as the floor decended down a long shaft.   
  
Hilde again tried to communicate with Ragnorok.   
"Duo is it really you?" She asked. "Hilde.  
I can't believe you're here. "Duo come out so I can see you."  
  
"I . . . can't. I can't see anything. I think I'm wired  
to the zero system. I can't see my cockpit. I think my nural  
pathways are wired directly to the suit." Replied  
the Ragnorok's pilot.  
  
"Duo what are you doint in this place? How did you survive?"  
Hilde contunued her questioning. "I....Don't know" replied the pilot.  
  
The lift came to the bottom. Ragnorok entered a long hallway.  
At the end he entered into another circular room. This room  
seemed to stretch on upward endlessly. It amazed Hilde to think of  
how far below sea level she was. Another mobile  
suit was standing inside this room. It was mostly white  
and had two wings on it's back. From each extended three white  
foils. It's body was rather bulky. It was almost as big as the  
tallgees.  
  
"Odin I have returned" Siad Ragnorok to the other suit.  
The Odin replied. "And how did the Lokis do?" "I'm sorry.   
their cloaking devices still don't work when closeby to another  
cloaking device. And they seem inneffective against gundam   
class mobile suit. I had to destroy them."  
  
Hilde reflected on how strange it was that the Odin's pilot  
didn't get out of his mobile suit. Mabey he was bonded to it too.  
But who was doing this to people. But something more pressing  
occured to Hilde.  
  
"Duo were you the one leading those red mobile suits?"  
Hilde asked. Odin directed his attention to Hilde's Valkarie.  
"What is she doing here?" Odin demanded to know.  
  
"She followed me." Ragnorok answered. "And you let her?"  
Odin replied angrilly. "It just seemed right." "You know  
I will have to tell God about this. Now remove her."  
  
Hilde yelled to Odin. "WHAT ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUO"  
"Duo? Is that who you think he is? Well he is a good copy isn't he."  
replied Odin.  
  
"C...Copy?" Hilde asked. "I'm sorry Hilde. I guess I retained  
Duo's memories as well." said Ragnorok. "Now Ragnorok Kill her.  
I will go and give your report to God."  
  
Odin stood in the center of the shaft and an elevator simillar  
to the one which had brough Hilde and Ragnorok down to this place dropped  
down through the floor and a door closed over the shaft.  
  
"Duo..." Said Hilde with tears forming in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not Duo. I wanted to be but I'm just a copy."  
Responded Ragnorok.  
  
"What do you mean?" "Do you remember how you were nearly  
killed by a Mercurius and veyate that had the implanted personallities  
of Trowa barton and Heero Yui. That's what I am. Duo's memories were recorded  
when he used the deathscythe Hell perfect and transmitted to God.   
And God made me from the memories of Duo. I was intended to be the  
perfect pilot. I have no bounderies beteen myself and the system  
because...I am the system."   
  
Hilde wiped the tears from here eyes only to have them replaced  
again by the now flowing stream that ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You're made from the Zero system. YOU WERE TOYING  
WITH ME!" "No Hilde I didn't mean it. I just forgot what I was  
for a moment. I didn't mean to involve you!"   
  
The Valkarie's sword alighted. "RAGNOROK CARRY OUT YOUR ORDERS"  
Said the voice of Odin to Ragnorok.  
  
The Valkarie and Ragnorok charged toward each other.  
The Valkarie smashed it's sword into the scythe blade of the  
Ragnorok. The valkarie reeled back as Ragnorok brought it's blade  
down toward the cockpit of the Valkarie only to have it blocked by the  
valkarie's shield. From behind the shield the Valkarie thrust the sword   
tearing at the normal arm of the Ragnorok.  
  
The Ragnorok spun around and laid the scythe into the  
Valkarie's side and pulled it out tearing loose metal and other vital  
components.  
  
A kick from the Ragnorok knocked the Valkarie down to the ground.   
The Ragnorok then took to the air and dove down on the  
Valkarie's position in a death spiral. At the last moment the  
Valkarie rose it's shield and sword trapping the blade of  
the Ragnorok and then flipped it over into the wall.  
  
The valkarie hit its jets and shot up through the shaft.  
The Ragnorok followed up. Finally they both reached the chambers cieling.  
It was a good distance up. It couldn't be more than a few meters below  
the seabed.   
  
Ragnorok smashed the Valkarie into the cieling and prepared its  
scythe for a deadly strike. It swung at the Valkarie but Hilde managed  
to move the shield into a deffensive position. The ragnorok pressed down hard  
on the shield of the Valkarie. The shield at this rate couldn't absorb  
much more punnishment.  
  
The Valkarie swung at the Ragnorok but the range was too close for the sword  
to get a good strike in. Then something rattled the room. Then again  
harder this time. and again and again.   
  
The shaking cost Ragnorok his advantage and the Valkarie  
slipped away and pushed the Ragnorok's blad into the cieling.  
  
The solid metal blade got stuck. Hilde prepared to finnish the  
Ragnorok off but hesitated. "Duo..." She said. "I'm sorry Hilde.  
I never meant to hurt you." Said Ragnorok.  
  
Another rumble and the cieling caved in around the Ragnorok.  
Water poured in from above forcing the Ragnorok down to the bottom of the  
chamber. The Valkarie moved to the edge of the chamber letting the water  
slowly fill the chamber.  
  
When the chamber was full through the hole in the cieling  
the Tallgees entered. "Sorry I took so long Hilde. The door was tough.  
But I could detect a battle not far from the seabed so I thought it would  
be easier to blast my way in through rock than whatever that metal was.  
  
"Thank you Zechs." Said Hilde with her voice still  
shaky. "Hilde are you crying?" Asked Zechs. "It's nothing important."  
  
Both suits dove down to the bottom of the room.  
The lower door had been blown away by the force of water preasure.   
Imbedded in the wall was the severed scythe arm of Ragnorok.  
The remainder of the suit aparently torn to shreds.  
  
"Hilde if you want I'll take the rest of the way alone. Your  
gundam is damaged." Zechs offered. "No Zechs I'll be fine."  
Zechs could tell by now that Hilde was lying. But ti seemed important  
to her and the Tallgees was still undamaged and if need be he could  
compensate for a her weaker suit.  
  
Deep below another smashed out door led into the  
darker recesses of the base. It was getting hot. Magma  
was probably flowing in the earth nearby.  
  
Finally both mobile suits made their way to an air pocket and continued   
onward. Finally the base showed that it clearly wasn't made for humans. The  
hallway split into two shafts. One upward and one downward.  
  
Zechs observed. "The upper shaft has burn marks. Like a flying  
mobile suit just went through it." Hilde thought back before answering.  
" I think I know that suit. It's called the Odin."  
  
"My mobile suit is in better shape. I'll persue the Odin.  
You go downward and see if you can find out what the purpose of this base is."  
  
Hilde and Zechs parted ways.   
  
After some upward flight Zechs found himself flying out into the air. The  
shaft led all the way back above water. There he found waiting for him  
Odin. "Zechs. I've been waiting." "And you must be Odin."   
"You shouldknow that my battle schematic is based on that of  
Heero Yui. You can consider this a rematch." "Just what I've always wanted.  
  
  
The two mobile suits rushed each other and the battle began.  
  
Deep inside the base The Valkarie emerged in the  
deepest level of the base. In front of her  
was a wall emerging from the rock. Lights and screens covered most of  
it displaying all maner of data. And in the middle of this wall  
was a terrifying white face.   
  
A voice spoke from this wall. "Who are you who has come before  
God?" Hilde had discovered what she already suspected. This must  
be Zero system. "I am Hilde Shbieker. And you killed someone important to  
me." "I did not kill death. I simply changed him. I remade him as  
a powerful angel of destruction." "YOU DIDN'T REMAKE ANYTHING! YOU MURDERED  
HIM AND MADE THAT AWFUL COPY!" "It was what needed to be done for the  
divine prophecy to come to pass." "You're prophecy! I spit on your  
prophecy!" "All those who have touched Zero system will die and be remade  
as angels. I have already remade death and archangel. And many  
of the soldiers remade as my Lokis. And the others will be remade  
as well. You were a fool to think you could kill me simply by destroying  
my perfect gundams. They at that point were no longer necessary. I already  
had the data I needed."  
  
"So you made the Perfects. Then who made you?" Hilde asked  
"No one made me. I am alpha and omega. Beginning and end." Zero system  
replied. "You're a machine. People make machines. Someone had to have  
made you." "In a way you could say that. This particular  
body was made by those who serve me. I have embodied myself in the gundams  
and in places all around the world. This is merely a more potent form.  
I am data and data is me. I am zero system. I am God."  
  
"You're a machine that's overstepped it's boundaries.  
I pity those fools who would create a machine....a tool that uses  
man." said Hilde with hatred rising in her and aparent in her voice.  
"You seem set on deffoying my will. I cannot have you interfering with  
my plans. So you will be the first to directly be crushed by the  
hand of God." Said Zero system in it's emotionless voice as cracks  
began to form in the wall surrounding its face.   
  
slowly the face pushed forward. ANd then arms ripped from the wall.  
Soon the room was falling aparty. The walls caved in reavealing cambers  
around filled with molten lava. All of room was gone except for the metal  
tower covering Zero system which was quickly tearing apart.   
Finally the last bits of it's surroundings crumbled and revealed  
the true body of Zero system.  
  
It was an enourmous robot. It had to be four times the size of  
the tallgees. and over the much smaller Valkarie it absolutely towered.  
instead of legs there was a lower section resembling that of a centaur.  
From both the centaur back and torso back extended a pair of wings  
and from the shoulder the armor also formed winglike shapes. The face  
extended from the torso on an almost serpentine neck composed of a twisted mass of  
cables and tendrils.   
  
The Valkarie held its sword at the ready. The abomination  
swatted at The Valkarie. knocking the sword from the Valkarie's hands  
and sending it into the lava. A third eye opened on the forehead of the  
face and from it fired a laser which swept across the lava field.  
  
Hilde barely avoided it but was caught in the afterward rising explosion.  
Zero system's thrusters ignited to keep it aloft as the last of the flooring sank into  
the lava. The Valkarie badly damaged charged  
toward Zero system forming an energy blade from its shield. It unfortunately  
was unable to pierce the defenses of Zery system and was swatted down toward the  
lava by the thick tail of the robot. Valkarie  
thrust upward just in time to pull clear.  
  
Hilde had a thought and acted on it. The Valkarie flew  
up above Zero and put full power to the shield as it flew back down on Zero system.  
  
Zero attempted to thrust its claws through the valkaries shield  
as it forced down toward the lava. Firing it's boosters on full  
the Valkarie pushed against the Zero with full power.  
  
However Zero understanding the intent of Hilde fired off another sweeping   
lazer. Valkarie abandoned its shield and let the beam carry into the  
lava chamber's cieling. Valkarie attemtped to clear the area quickly  
as the cieling blasted open and poured fourth with tons upon tons  
of pressurized magma. The magma engulfed Zero system and filled the chamber   
quickly.   
  
Valkarie shot over to the entrance but found it already collapsed.   
The area was destabalizing. The roof was collapsing and magma was rising fast.  
  
The Valkarie on a chance shot into one of many vents hoping that it would lead  
to the surface. A gush of magma flooded the chamber and the vent behind the  
Valkarie as it sped to its escape.   
  
Hilde pushed the engines as hard as they would go. The magma  
was getting closer. But something was visible ahead.  
the openeing got bigger and bigger and soon a starry sky could be seen.  
  
The valkarie finally thrust into the sky followed by a gush  
of Magma and a thick cloud of smoke. The sky grew darker  
as moonlight was blotted out and hot stones rained from the sky.  
  
The Valkarie pulled back to and saw the combat between  
Odin and Tallgees. The the Valkarie at such low power it wouldn't  
be possible to help.  
  
The Tallgees with a precision swing severed one of Odin's wings.  
The Odin began falling but the Tallgees grasped it by the head and held it up   
in front of it's heavy canon. "Wait. Do not de activate me.   
I fear the darkness." Said Odin. "We all do." is all Zechs had to say  
before unleshing the full brunt of the heavy canon through the torso  
of the Odin.   
  
Tallgees let the lifeless suit drop into the ocean.  
Tallgees flew over to the side of the Valkarie and the two pilots  
unmaned their gundams.  
  
Hilde collapsed on the beach exhausted. Zechs knelt down beside  
her. "Hilde what happened down there?" he asked.  
Hilde part scared, part, crying, and part cheering with joy panted.  
"Its...over."  
  
The volcano became silent again and the cloud of smoke dispersed in the sky.  
Hilde took a moment to catch her breath. "Everyone who touches the zero system  
dies. I think the curse is broken." Said Zechs to himself.  
  
The peace was shattered when another loud rumbling came from the volcano.  
"NO! It couldn't be. Nothing could have survived that!" Exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"What is it Hilde?" asked Zechs. "It's coming. Zero system!"  
  
Another gyeser of lava shot from the volcano. Hilde began to move  
for the valkarie but Zechs seing as the Valkarie was in no shape for combat picked  
her up and carried her into the Tallgees. "ZECHS LET ME GO I HAVE TO GO AND KILL  
THAT THING!" Demanded Hilde "NO WAY! You're gundam doesn't even have any weapons left."  
Zechs replied.  
  
From the volcano smoke poured and engulved the island. Slowly from teh volcano  
emerged Zero system. It opened its moth and fired off a beam which smashed into the island  
sending up another vent of lava. Soon burning hail was again falling from the sky.  
  
Tallgees weaved around the falling rocks and fired off several rounds from the  
heavy canon at Zero system. When the last of the weapons ammo was emptied tallgees  
cast the weapon aside and moved in close. The tallgees drew out its twin swords  
and attempted to remove the Wings of Zero system but found its armor too strong.   
  
In the smoke a black figure emerged. When tallgees drew closer it appeared  
to be Ragnorok minus it's scythe arm. "Not him again" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
The Ragnorok turned to face Zero system. and on its back was visible a  
backup weapon. A beamscythe. It drew the weapon and turned back  
to the tallgees throwing the weapon to it.  
  
It then turned to Zero system. "I know now what I must do.  
I guess I'm just too much like the orignal me. Because Zero. I DEFY YOU TOO!  
And even if I can't be the god of death. I can be your death."  
  
Ragnorok flew toward Zero system unarmed. Zero smashed it's clawed arm into   
the torso of the already damaged robot. "Pathetic. Nothing can kill God."  
Said Zero.   
  
"You aren't God Zero. Because I've seen a mistake in your design.  
You gave me two things that don't go well together. A self detonation  
device and the free will to use it. Goodbye Hilde. I'm sorry I can't be  
Duo for you. But I still love you."  
  
Zero shook it's hand wildly attempting to dislodge Ragnorok but it  
was too late. Ragnorok shone brightly for a moment then exploded in a nuclear   
ball enveloping both he and Zero system.  
  
When the blinding flash cleared Zero system still seemed  
undamaged. But upon closer inspection there was some slight damage. There  
was a small crack in the face. A fleeting hope.  
  
Hilde now saw why Ragnorok had given the Tallgees this weapon.  
Zechs handed controll of tallgees over to Hilde. The tallgees charged forward  
with scythe in hand. It spiraled and swerved around the various beams  
fired off from Zero system slowly closing in. Finally it reached point blank  
range.  
  
Zero system tore into the tallgees as it had the Ragnorok.   
But the tallgeese's arms remained free enough to land the scythe  
all the way into the central eye of the face.   
  
Zero system went into throws as if it were in incredible pain.  
Zechs reached over. "Hilde do you know why your gundam didn't have  
a self destruct switch." Zechs said. "Because you didn't trust me right?"  
"No because I only had enough explosives left for mine."  
  
Hilde nodded and reached over to the self detonation device.  
"Say hello to Duo you bitch!"   
  
Hilde hit the button as Zechs opened the hatch, grabbed  
her and bailed out. Both Zechs and Hilde straightened verticly in mid  
air to lessen the impact into the water. Both spashed   
down and resurfaced in time to see the Tallgees  
glow a bright read and explode in a bright white light.  
  
The force of the explosion pushed up waves pushing Hilde and  
Zechs further back. Scraps of metal fell from the sky  
in flames splashing into the water around them.  
  
A large smoldering hulk crashed into the island below.  
The smoke cleared to reveal the figure of Zero system.  
  
The wind whipped up and blew the smoke away revealing that the  
torso had been completely blown off. The still moving legs  
took a few steps forward then finally collapsed on the beach as the lava  
flowed down and consumed it.  
  
The moonlight shone down on the two figures in the water.  
Salt water mixed with Hilde's tears.  
  
Zechs looked to hilde and thought of her. "A girl  
who can save the world with her love or drown it in her  
tears. And I...a man who survived a curse." Zechs spoke up.  
"Zero system is dead." "The self proclaimed God is dead."  
  
"Zechs. When Ragnorok saved us. When he gave his life;  
I saw Duo." "You mean he was that much like Duo?" "No  
I mean I saw Duo with him."  
  
Before Hilde could elaborate on the situation a spotlight  
shone down on her and Zechs. A hellicopter hovered above. with a rescue  
team at the ready.   
  
a few hours later they were on the beach. Hilde wrapped in a   
warm blanket stood on the beach staring out at the waves.  
A machine had nearly killed her and another had saved her.  
It was hard to handle. Her tears still flowed. But not of  
sadness. Down her cheeks Hilde's tears flowed passing by a  
smile.  
  



End file.
